Phoenix Fire
by Harmony Valentine
Summary: a younge girl is brought to the Abbey and meets Kai and the others. Kai soon comes to realize that he is some how entertwined into her story and with the help of the others, get her and themselves out before his grandfather corrupts her spirit, thePhoenix
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Fire

Summary: A girl around 14 is found by the a group of men that work for the Abbey and taken back to the Abbey to be used in the "Phoenix Project" by Boris and Voltaire's instructions. This project is supposed to be even more vital than the Black Dranzer project. The girl then is let loose in the Abbey after waking up and Kai and Tala are given guard duty with Bryan and the others help. They soon realize why they were assigned to protect her. They then try to break free from the Abbey to save themselves, and the world. Will they succeed or will they die at the hands of the Phoenix and Voltaire?

Character List

Ember Rose

She is a 14-year-old girl with brownish-red hair with orange streaks. She has red and orange eyes that when she gets angry, turn completely white. She wears red, orange, and black a lot with everything she wears and has a red phoenix pendant made from a pure, red ruby. She is the subject in the "Phoenix Project".

Originally from the streets of Moscow, she had to fight for her life after her parents died because of a murderer when she was 7. She was taken to an adoption center where she away 2 months later and since lived on the streets.

When she was taken to the abbey, she was unconscious and was only aware of the phoenix being woken up inside of her. She started to talk to the mythical bird and soon became friends with him. She then found out what was happening to her from the mythical creature and set out to make sure that the evil they put in the phoenix does not over take her and she can destroy the abbey.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Fire

Prologue

THE BEGINNING OF THE NIGHTMARE

When I was taken to the hellhole called The Abbey, I didn't expect to get friends and people who I cared about and would love to be there. I was amazed, and still am. I found the people I would call friends and foes that first day. But…it was still hard. They helped me through everyday and, even if they didn't realize it, they helped me become who I am today. They helped me accept what I had become and what I was going to be, a mass weapon to destroy the earth with.

The Day of Recognition

I was born in a small town at the edge of Moscow. My parents where hard workers and barely had time for me.

On my 7th birthday, my dad gave me a ruby cut into the shape of a bird. It was beautiful. I started crying until I could barely see. I hugged him so hard that he lost feeling in his arm.

He told me he saved up a lot of money to get the perfect gift. And it was. But…it was also the last gift I got from my mother and father.

That night, as I lay in bed, I heard a shatter from the kitchen. I jerked right up from my bed and ran to my door and threw it open.

I heard a scream that sounded like my mother, and then a deafening noise that made me scream.

I heard my father cry out as well. He screamed my mother's name, but half way through it, the same noise and then…a thud.

It was so still and silent, that I thought I had become deaf. That's when I heard the pounding of footsteps coming up the hallway. They stopped right in front of my door.

I tried to stay as silent as I could, but when he burst the door open, I let out a squeak of surprise.

The man came up to my bed and pulled out his gun and shot it at my head twice before the walked out of the door.

I lay there in shock. I cried but didn't make any movement to wipe the tears away. The man had missed my head by a centimeter and the second shot hit me slightly on the upper shoulder. It was pouring warm liquid all down my shirt and on to the bed.

Then…I had this warm feeling come over me. It made me feel like I was on fire, but it didn't hurt me at all. It felt…nice.

That's when I wiped out.

When I woke up, I was by my mother and father's side, drowning in their own pool of blood. I stared at them for the longest time.

I looked up sometime later and saw the dead body of the man that tried to kill me and killed them. He had weird burn marks all over his body, but no sign of a fire was anywhere in the house. He had scratches and blood pouring out of them.

I looked back at my mother and father and started to cry harder.

I let out an animalistic scream and just kept screaming.

I wiped out again.

This time when I woke up, my dead family didn't greet me. Instead, it was a white room with people fussing around me with boards and wires. One woman looked at me and let out a relieved sigh. She said something but I didn't catch it. I was still sort of out of it.

When I fully woke up, they told me about my parents and how when they got there they were already there. They kept saying sorry and the one who saw me wake up hugged me. I cried on her shoulder for 30 minutes or so. She let me; she didn't even try to move.

When I was done crying, she let me sleep some more.

From that night on, I always dreamed of my dead mother and father's faces staring at me with pure rage on their faces. They kept repeating silently, 'Why didn't you stop him from killing us?".


	3. Chapter 3

PHOENIX FIRE

Chapter 1

_**THE PAST (9 YEARS EARLIER)**_

The beginning

First thing I remembered was cold and dark alleys, streets, and buildings. It made my head spin. Then I remembered that men that kidnapped me. Well I was in a pickle.

I then thought about why they kidnapped me and what probably happened while I was unconscious and it made me feel violated, EXTREMELY violated. I tried to curl up into a ball but was unable to.

I tried again but felt paralyzed. My muscles were frozen. I started to panic but then they started to twitch. I moved my hand up to my face slowly and felt it. I was sweating like crazy and breathing heavily. That's when I heard the voices.

They were both male. They sounded like they were young and it was very quiet. I slowly opened my eyes only to see a pair of violet and blue eyes staring at me with confusion.

It scared me so much that I jumped right up and ran a little away from them. I turned around and looked at them like a scared little child. They looked at me and then turned away. It looked like they were…blushing. I wonder why.

That's when I realized that I was extremely light. I looked down only to see that I was wearing nothing at all. Now it was my turn to blush madly.

I screamed slightly and tried to cover myself as much as possible. When I saw what came to cover me up I froze.

They were a pair of red and orange wings. They looked like they were made of fire. They covered me completely making my whole body feel warm. I stared in wonder at them.

They were beautiful but…why were they on me? I looked up at the two males with a questioning look. What happened to me…?

_**KAI'S POV**_

Voltaire had sent Tala and me to go and watch a new member at the Abbey, which we didn't want to do. We walked down the cold, damped hallways and entered the lab room doors. One of the scientists led us to a room that had a steel door on it with 5 locks.

He opened all of them and told us we could enter. We walked in and heard the door close behind us.

"Wow…didn't think we would have to be in here," Tala said quietly.

I nodded in agreement and then looked over to the table in the middle of the room. There was a girl in a red and orange blanket on top of it. She was asleep and looked a like she would be out for a while.

Tala looked over to and walked up to it and looked at the girl. I followed and realized that she had red-brown hair with orange streaks. She had pale skin and scars, bruises, and cuts all over her visible body.

"She looks like she has already been given the welcoming," Tala said in a disgusted voice.

Still looking at her, I nodded my head in agreement. He then looked back at her to.

Just then, her eyes snapped open and her hand went up to her face slowly. Her eyes were a deep red and orange color. Then in a flash, she was across the room looking frightened. We both looked over to her and noticed that the red and orange blanket was really a pair of wings.

We then noticed that she was wearing nothing at all. We both looked away at the same time, blushing like crazy.

That was embarrassing!

Seems to me that she just realized it to, because she screamed slightly and then tried to cover herself, but froze. She noticed that she had wings. She let out a gasp and looked back at Tala and me with a confused look.

Who is this girl? And why does she have WINGS?

Embers POV

I looked at the guys in front of me that had the same look of confusion on their face just like me. The one with red hair and blue eyes then walked up to me slowly.

"Hey, sorry we scared you. We are just here to help. What is your name?" he said slowly. It made me angry. I wasn't retarded or anything!

"I'm not retarded, Teme!" I screamed at him.

That made the one beside him chuckle slightly. I looked at him next and noticed that he had two-toned blue hair with violet eyes. He had what looked like blue triangles on each of his cheeks, two on each, one big and one small.

"Who are you two? Why am I Here? And why do I have WINGS?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and had a silent conversation. They then nodded once and then looked back at me with emotionless eyes. It was sort of awkward. You would feel awkward to if you had no clothes on and were standing in front of two extremely hot guys.

I frowned slightly at that thought about them being hot. I didn't know where THAT thought came from.

"We can't explain anything because we don't know anything. All we were told was to come down here, watch you until you wake up, and then show you around the building. We don't know anything." The one with red hair spoke again.

"Well you do know your names, don't you? Or do you think I'm to retarded to remember you names to tell me?" I said annoyed.

"I'm Kai." The one with the blue hair said. He was so quiet up till now. He had a sort of deep voice but it was mellowed out by the sweet tint to the voice. It made him sound like he was around 15-16.

"I'm Tala." The one with red hair said. He had sort of a deep voice to. But it barely sounded like it had anything to mellow it out with. He sounded like he was around 17-18 years old.

"What is your name?" Kai asked quietly.

"Ember. Ember Rose." I said to them quietly.

It had been 5 years since the last time I said my full name. I always started crying when I said it.

My mom was the one who gave me the name Ember because she said I felt so warm and had a spark to my eye. The last name was my father's. He always treasured that name and he would always say that I looked like a rose. He said that I was just like one. I could cut your heart to pieces but still look like the most beautiful thing in the world. He sometimes called me Rosie just for the heck of it.

I started to cry silently. The two just looked at me and let me calm down. I was relieved that they didn't make fun of me for crying. The kids at the orphanage always did.

They thought that I was kicked out of my own home and dragged to the place because they didn't want me there with them. They were still to young to realize that they were there because they lost their parents like I did. The orphanage always said that that was what happened to me when I was brought here. I was the only case they had that involved two parents being murdered before.

"We should take you around. We need to find out were you will be staying." Kai said after I calmed down.

I agreed silently with a nod.

(A/N: the wings cover her body, you'll find out what it looks like soon enough.)

They took me to where the dining area was and it looked terrible. There where some boys eating there and the food on their plates looked like barf and garbage mixed together.

Next, they took me to training rooms and told me what they did everyday. I just listened silently the whole time. Only speaking when absolutely necessary.

After they took me around the place, they then took me to Voltaire's office. I learned who he was before we got there. I was completely surprised to find out that he was Kai's grandfather.

When we reached the door, Tala knocked once quietly and then we heard a voice on the other side say to come in.

The office was huge. About half the size of the training rooms, which where fairly huge. It had nothing on the walls. The only things in the room were a desk, the chair behind it, a rug, and two more chairs in front of the desk. The desk chair turned around suddenly and showed an old man with grayish-white hair with a big cloak around his shoulders.

"Well, good to see you awake miss Rose." He said in a sickening voice. He smiled and showed a pair of white teeth. His smile made me instantly think of a demon with a cruel plan.

"Please, have a seat."

I slowly took a seat in one of the chairs and felt Kai and Tala stand just behind me in a way that made me think of an Alpha Wolf being flanked by his two comrades.

"Why have you brought me here? What are you planning to do?" I asked quietly.

"Well…we are going to use you for a plan that I have created. It involves you and the young men in this Abbey."

I was confused as crap to put it lightly. This guy is crazy.

"What?"

"Never mind that now. Right now you need to be given a room. How about you stay with Kai and Tala. They have an extra bit of space."

His made the decision clear. No arguing.

"Oh, we will find you some clothes that will allow you to have your wings out."

Ember just remembered that she had no clothes on, but her wings made a dress sort of around her body. It was like fire and had a beautiful tint to it.

"Now, off you go. The clothes will be there when you reach the room. Tomorrow you three with Bryan, Spencer, and Ian will report to the lab. You all are going to see what I have in store."

He then waved his hand in a 'leave now or I will hurt you way' and went back to what he was doing.

Tala and Kai remained silent through the whole trip back to where their, scratch that, our room was.

We got the 5 minutes later and opened the door. Their room had nothing in it but three beds and 3 dressers. The beds only had one sheet on them.

_It must be really cold when it comes time for winter. Maybe even colder than the streets during winter,_ I thought ideally.

The one on the far right was Kai's because he walked over to it and plopped down and looked like he fell asleep. Tala's was the one on the far left so my must be the one right in the middle.

I walked up to it and laid down, feeling more drained than before. I then sat up and looked at the clothes on my bed. They were all black and red. The shirt was a black with the upper back cut out and had a string that was tied to keep it up when I wore it. The pants were black as well.

I saw that they had their own bathroom. I thought that was weird. I would expect that they wouldn't have their own of anything except bed, clothes, and dressers to put their clothes.

I walked in there and saw my reflection in the broken mirror. My wings were huge and were so beautiful that I sucked in a breathe of shock. I looked at my naked body and noticed that it was covered in bruises and scratches. Some were barely healed and others looked fresh.

I pulled the shirt, with some difficulty, over my head and on my back. It fit just right. And then pulled the pants on and noticed that they fit fine to.

I walked out of the bathroom, because it was so cramped and I needed to stretch my wings.

Kai and Tala were just sitting their own thoughts and didn't notice me until I spoke.

"Do you guys mind if I stretch my wings out. They are really big and I think might go over both of your heads."

They both looked up and saw that my wings were huge. When they saw me before, they were closed around me and formed clothes on me.

They both shook their heads. They wouldn't mind.

I stretched my wings, realizing that I had an audience. They did go slightly over their heads and they looked at me with shock.

I didn't know why.

**Kai's POV**

When her wings spread out, she got a sort of light behind her. It made me think of the sun coming up over the water. It shined like a new star and the moon combined.

It was beautiful to say the least.

I could tell Tala was thinking the same. He had a look on his face like on mine.

I then felt something tickling my face and saw that one of the feathers had fallen off. It felt warm to the touch and when it touched my hand, made my whole body fell warm.

I then got this image in my head.

It was of a family. The man looked like he had brown hair and he had deep brown eyes. The woman had bright red and orange hair with red eyes. She was holding what looked like a little version of Ember. She had a huge smile on her face and had her hair tied into two ponytails. She was holding a red bird in her hands.

Then I saw the same family but, 3 years later.

It was Ember, sitting in a pool of blood and had tear stained cheeks. She was crying over their bodies.

I looked over and saw another man with blood around his body. He had a mask on and had a gun by his feet. By the look of it, he had scars and scratches all over his body with burn marks too.

I heard a noise and saw that Ember was screaming an animal like cry. She then had a pair of red wings like the ones I just saw, on her back. Her eyes became white and he face contorted into a look of pain and anger.

Then, I looked around and noticed that I was back in my room.

The feather in my hands vanished into a pile of ashes that blew out of my hands and disappeared completely.

**Ember's POV**

I saw Kai's face become still and then it went back to normal. He looked at me with shock and I just gave him a confused look.

"Wow…those wings are bright, and…warm?" Tala said.

They did feel warm. They felt like the beach when you walk on it at noon.

"Well, let's go to sleep. I'm tired from all the things that happened today."

I said quickly.

I crawled in bed and felt my wings fall back and rest gently on me. They made me feel warm. The whole room felt warm.

I fell asleep quickly. Just before my head hit the pillow.

Then…the nightmare began again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PHOENIX FIRE**_

Chapter 2

Kai's POV

I lay there in bed the next morning while Tala went to get ready.

Ember was still sleeping and looked like she was having a nightmare. She kept tossing and turning and at times would say, 'Mother, Father, it was all my fault. Please…forgive me.'

It made me thinks of that vision I had last night. I was wondering if she was thinking of the same thing.

All of a sudden, she shot up out of bed and screamed like there was someone about to kill her.

I ran up to her and heard the bathroom door burst open and Tala run out.

"What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know," I said.

She kept screaming for a bit and then, her eyes just closed and she slumped forward into my arms. I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"What was that all about? It sounded like she was being raped or murdered." Tala said quietly while examining her.

I didn't say anything, just kept holding onto her and looking to see if anything was wrong.

Her eyes started to twitch and they opened really slowly. She looked around the room, like she didn't know where she was. She then looked up at me.

She looked terrified.

Ember's POV

I looked up at Kai and saw that he and Tala both where staring at me.

I was still shocked about the dream. In this one, my parents actually started to yell at me for letting them die. And then I saw the man again and saw them die again.

"What's wrong? You ok?" Tala asked quietly by my head.

I looked at him for a second and nodded yes. I was ok, for the most part. I wasn't going to say anything about the dream though.

"Hey…your wings are gone." Tala said.

I just then realized that they were gone. All that was left was the marks on my back that looked like tattoos.

They were amazing. They looked like a bunch of swirls and lines. And in the middle was a sun.

I ran into the bathroom to see the designs for myself.

They were amazing and they started to pulse when I thought about the wings, about how they were warm.

I came out of the bathroom and saw the two waiting for me. They still looked a little shaken up from me screaming but they were a bit calmer than before.

I walked up to them and said I was ready to go and see Voltaire. They said we had to go find Bryan, Spencer, and Ian first.

They took me to the dining are and looked around for the three. They found them and started to walk away leaving me behind.

I ran up to them and saw that the three we were looking for were a couple of characters.

One had a big nose and purple hair; he was throwing something at the one with sort of white hair. The last one was sitting there quietly watching the two argue over the little fight.

They saw us come up and said hi. They then looked at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Who's the chick?" the white haired guy asked.

I don't know why, but that made me angry. When he said 'chick' he said it in a…disgusted manor. That probably was what triggered the wings flying out of my back and me jumping on him, trying to claw his eyes out.

Kai had to grab my arms and Tala had to grab my wings to make them stop flailing. They probably where either going to burn someone or poke one of their eyes out.

The three, including the other people in the room, which was about 50 others, all stared at me with wonder.

I glared at every single last one of them. They just kept staring…and staring…and staring.

HOLY CROW!!!

STOP STARING AT ME!!!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!?? STOP STARING OR I'LL PLUCK ALL OF YOUR EYES OUT!!"

I screamed so everyone in a 1-mile radius could probably here.

That made some of them flinch, but others just glared right back at me. The one closest to me was a kid with black hair and orange streaks. He had blood red eyes and he was wearing a uniform.

I walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar and just glared right back at him. He then tried to punch my gut, but I punched him in the face and spun around and back kicked him in the face again.

He fell and looked at me again and threw himself off the ground and ran at me ready to kill me.

My eyes went white and my wings spread out as far as they could go. They then made a sizzling noise and then fire came flying off of them. The fire circled the boy and then started to burn him slightly. He screamed in pain when the fire took his whole arm in its clutches.

That's when I snapped back to normal. I ran into the fire and grabbed the kid and flew out of the fire before it engulfed him and me both.

I placed him down and saw his look of pain. He just kept glaring at me, but I ignored it and took my hand over his arm. The fire came off of his arm and into my hands. It felt like a fluttering birds heart. So warm yet so tiny and fragile.

The boys wound then started to disappear and completely faded, leaving only a slight scar.

I turned around and saw everyone staring at me…again.

I walked up to the guys and said, "Let's go before someone makes me really mad and I don't snap again."

They nodded yes and lead me out into the hallway again.

Voltaire's office

**His POV**

I watched the commotion of the morning in Kai and Tala's room. I saw how the marks on Ember's back were there instead of wings.

I then saw the commotion in the dining area as well.

I laughed when she lost her temper and attacked Robert, even harder when he was almost burned to death by her.

My plan was working wonders. Soon this little girl was going to become my weapon to destroy this world and take it over.

When they left the dining area, I switched the monitor off and went back to my work.

Laboratory

**Ember's POV**

We reached the office and were lead by Voltaire to the laboratory where there was a giant glass tube in the middle. It was big enough to hold about a whole beydish and 10 other people.

"Ok, Ember I want you to go into the tube over there and stand in the middle of the stadium," Voltaire said to me.

I did as told and walked away from the boys and stood in the middle of the dish. The door closed and was locked from the outside. That's when I started to panic.

Maybe it was just the phoenix inside of me, but I felt like an animal trapped in a cage, and I wanted out. I tried to calm myself down when I heard the noise of a beyblade being launched.

I looked over to were I heard the noise and saw the blade coming right at me. I flew up into the air and missed it by a centimeter.

I just floated there for a bit and then I landed on my feet. The blade was spinning right next to me.

It was a red blade with yellow streaks and black rims. It was very nice looking and had an empty space in the middle were the bitbeast should be.

I then looked back up to where the others were standing. They all had emotionless looks on their faces and Voltaire had a smirk on his. There was another purple haired guy next to him. He looked like he was around 30, maybe 40, years old.

"Ember, I want you to call out the phoenix inside you. I want to speak to him"

_How am I supposed to do that! _, I screamed in my head.

That's when I felt the warm feeling inside of me. I closed my eyes and saw the phoenix. He had red hair with orange and yellow streaks on it. His eyes were a red color and had 3 black dots round it. He was also in human form (If you didn't catch that). He was wearing a pair of black pants that looked like jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was red and orange.

Around his neck was a chocker that had a charm that looked like his eyes. He was also wearing a pair of black skater shoes.

IN EMBER'S HEAD

"_Who are you?" I asked the man in front of me. _

"_My name is Chaos. I am the phoenix spirit inside of you." _

_His voice sounded like honey but was a little ruff. _

"_Why don't you look like a phoenix right now?"_

_He laughed slightly like I was supposed to know why he looked like he was human._

"_You are using my power right now. When you use the wings and the fire attacks that I posses, I become human. You will remain in human form when this happens, but you will have characteristics of a phoenix in you."_

_I looked at him with recognition. That made sense…sort of._

"_OK, that makes some sense. Now if you don't mind me asking…"_

"_I don't mind. Ask away, Master."_

"_First of all, why do you call me master?"_

"_Because, I live in you and basically serve you for what ever purpose you need me for."_

"_Ok. Next is, how are you inside me?"_

_Chaos looked at me for a second before answering._

"_You come from a clan that lived with bitbeasts when humans had no control over them in a blade. Your clan had helped the phoenix tribe, and other tribes as well; in a battle they had with a race of humans who wanted to use the bitbeasts to take over other tribes and other people in your world. In return for the help, some of the clans forged with your people and became one."_

_I stared at him while he spoke the story._

"_The bitbeast then gave the human the power they possessed and let you use it when you where in danger or needed it at all."  
_

"_The tribe you are descended from are the only clan left with this tradition, but there is only one human who can be granted this in every 100 years. You were given this gift because my mother saw that you were fit to be a wielder of this power. She knew what was going to happen to you and gave you a bitbeast. Me, her only child."_

_I looked at Chaos for a bit and sucked in all this information. He then began to say more._

"_I grew up with you, even if it doesn't look like it. In a way, we are twins, even though I look like I am 7 years older than you. Your kind and mine have different growth rates. We grow up quicker but remain at the age of around 20-30 in your kinds years. We remain with you until you die, and we die with you."_

"_That's…amazing. I never knew that that could ever happen."_

"_Yeah, and I look like I do because we also stay up with the times. If you where born in like the 70's I would look like the people in the 70's. Makes sense right?" _

"_Defiantly. This is so cool to know. I knew I was different but not this different, but now…I know why."_

"_Yep. So anymore questions?"_

"_Just one more. Can you take over my body and talk to the man named Voltaire? Oh, and would my shape change or would it remain the same?"_

"_Yes I will talk to the man, but your form will take on my look."_

"_Ok, so how do I let you take over?"_

"_Just chant these words…"_

Laboratory

"Come to me, my brother. Take my body and make it to your form. Show the world what fire can do and take the world and protect it. By the might of God, I ask of this."

I chanted those words twice, waiting for Chaos to take over my form.

It felt strange, having my body transform into someone else's. But, my mind let it happen, and I fell into the recesses of my mind, and let my mind be taken by Chaos.

Kai's POV

I watched, as Ember got ready for the phoenix inside of her to speak for her. She stood there for about 2 minutes before she started to chant some words.

"Come to me, my brother. Take my body and make it to your form. Show the world what fire can do and take the world and protect it. By the might of God, I ask of this."

While she spoke, her wings fell back and returned to her body, leaving the tattoos showing.

Then her whole body started to change. It became taller and then it started to turn into a more muscular form. Then there was a red light that blinded the others and me.

When we looked back, there was a man around 23 standing there with his eyes closed. He had blood red hair with yellow and orange streaks in it. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. He also wore skater shoes.

He then opened his eyes.

They were blood red with 3 black dots in the middle. It also looked like he had a chocker on that had a charm that looked just like his eyes.

"How may I be of service? My master wanted me to talk to you?"

"Yes, what is your name, phoenix?" grandfather said.

I resisted the urge to punch the man. He was so…grrr. No word could describe how I felt about him.

"My name is Chaos. I am the bitbeast that protects Ember from harm and aids her when needed."

Voltaire looked on at the man and then chuckled dryly.

"Your master? How is she you master? That is just to laugh at. A little girl controlling a bitbeast and calling her master. Hahahahah!"

Then all of a sudden, Chaos broke threw the glass, that was indestructible, and attacked Voltaire. He started glaring down at the old man.

"You will never speak about my master that way ever again. Is that clear?" Chaos asked in a deadly voice.

His red eyes were on fire with rage. Voltaire looked like he was scared.

I wish I had a camera. This was a Kodak moment right here.

Voltaire looked at Chaos and then shook his head once to say that he understood.

"Good. Now, I'm going to give my master back her body. And just so we all know. If any of you ever try to hurt her, I will rip you all to shreds and burn your bones until there aren't any ashes left. Clear?"

We all shook our heads in agreement and Chaos shook his as well.

"Very Well. Good bye to you all."

Then he closed his eyes and was gone in a red light again.

Ember's Mind

**Her POV**

I felt myself being pulled back to the surface and saw Chaos again.

He smiled at me and put a hand on my head and said, "They won't bother to hurt you at all. I will kill any of them if they try."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Not if I kill them first."

He laughed at that and disappeared.

I felt my body change back to normal and woke up.

Ember's POV

I looked around and noticed that I was standing in front of the boys and Voltaire. They all had looks of shock, fear, and in Voltaire's case, Rage in their eyes.

"So, what did I miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Phoenix Fire**_

Chapter 3

Ember's POV

After Voltaire dismissed us, we went to the training grounds of the Abbey.

I watched the guys practice and sat on the sidelines.

I noticed that Kai had a phoenix for a bitbeast and made a note to ask him and Chaos about the bitbeast and human relationship thing.

I also noticed that Tala had a wolf, Bryan had an Eagle or Hawk, Spencer had a Whale and Ian had a wyvern. They all looked amazing.

While I was watching Tala and Kai fight, I felt the heat in my body again.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on locating Chaos.

**Ember's Mind**

**Ember's POV**

_Chaos had a look of yearning on his face. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_He looked down at me and laughed slightly._

"_I was hoping that I could get in there and have a fight against Kai and Tala. They look like really tough opponents. And Wolborg and Dranzer look beautiful and strong."  
_

_I looked at him and then I said, "Why don't I get in there and let you take over?"_

_He looked at her and then thought about for a second. He sighed._

"_I can't. We don't have a blade and I can't leave your body."_

"_I'll ask for a blade from Kai or Tala. Then I could turn into your bitbeast form and you can go into the blade after I launch. Would that work?"_

_Chaos looked at me and then got a huge smile on his face. _

"_That would actually work…why didn't I think of that?"_

"_Ok, be right back!"_

**Ember's POV**

I woke up and looked at Tala and Kai. They had finished their match and it was a tie.

I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Tala asked.

"Does one of you have an extra blade I could use?"

"Do you remember that blade that was launched at you earlier?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That is the blade that Voltaire was planning on giving to you. We have over by the bench. Why do you need it?"

"Chaos wants to fight you two. He can't leave my body so I'm going to turn into the bitbeast form of him and launch my blade and let him battle you two."

They said ok and I ran to get the blade.

It was very pretty looking and was just like I remembered it.

I ran back to the guys and told them to get ready.

"Ok, you guys need to give me a couple of minutes to get ready after I launch. I don't really know how to change into Chaos."

"Ok, we'll give you a couple of minutes."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding the fire.

**Ember's Mind**

**Ember's POV**

"Chaos, you can take over now."

"Thank you."

I kept concentrating until I felt my whole body getting warmer and warmer until it felt like I was by a huge wild fire.

Then everything went black.

Then, all I saw was a small screen. I saw Kai and Tala staring at me. Then I saw a red light.

They both looked away and covered their eyes.

**Chaos's POV**

I waited till Ember got the portal to view the battle before I changed.

I felt like I was burning. It felt good. I changed into my human form first and then started to change into my bitbeast form.

I saw Kai and the others look at me in amazement. This was the first time they ever saw this.

I felt my wings form and my claws break free. My feathers felt like silk when they came on my skin and burned like the warmth of the sun itself.

I started to float in the air and felt the blade sucking me in.

I heard Ember gasp in my mind and I spoke instructions to her.

**Chaos and Ember's Mind**

"Ember," I spoke.

"You need to concentrate on breaking free from me so you can command me."

She looked on and then nodded her head.

She closed her eyes and got a red light to form around her, and then she was gone.

**Ember's POV**

I felt my self being pulled from Chaos and my feet touching the floor.

I opened my eyes and saw Kai and the others looking at me.

I looked down and noticed that I was wearing the clothes I had on before, but my wings had broken free. There was also a hunch to my stature and my shoes where torn to shreds and claws were there instead. My hands also had claws and had some feathers on them. In fact, my whole body was almost completely covered in feathers. They were all red, orange, and yellow.

Now I knew why they were staring.

"Like what you see?" I asked them slyly.

They all looked away after that. I laughed.

I looked down at the blade and noticed that it was glowing red and Chaos was spinning like a tornado.

"Now, let's fight!"

Kai and Tala nodded their heads and launched their blades.

"Dranzer!"

"Wolborg!"

"Chaos!"

And the battle began.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Phoenix Fire**_

Chapter 4

**Ember's POV**

I watched as Chaos attacked Wolborg and Dranzer. There was a red, black, and blue light that emitted from the force of the attack that blinded all of us. The other people in the room, besides us and Bryan and them, stopped what they were doing and looked at our battle.

After the light disappeared, we all yelled for our bitbeasts to come out.

"Dranzer!"

"Wolborg!"

"Chaos!"

The lights from the blades appeared again and out came the bitbeasts.

Wolborg was a beautiful ice wolf with shards of ice protruding from his back. He looked like the alpha male of the pack, and fit the description, being the team leaders bitbeast.

Dranzer was amazing. She had gold armor on her body and a headset that was also gold. Her feathers were amazing and had a warm glow to them. Her wings spread out in an intimidating way.

Chaos was the most beautiful to me.

His wings were the color of the sun. He had what looked like the sun on his back that stood out compared to the other feathers. He had blood red eyes and a long tail that looked like it was the length of a limo to say the least. The wings were the most striking though.

They were blood red, yellow, and orange, but on each wing was a black and red dragon that circled around them. They looked like they were snake like and had red wings, and stomachs. The rest of their body was black. They had emerald green eyes.

The other people in the room gasped out loud, seeing the new bitbeast.

The dragons acted like they responded to the sound and came after me. They then circled around me in a protective manor.

"What's going on Chaos?"

Chaos then screeched, but only Kai and me could understand.

"They will protect you from harm while I'm in the blade. I will be in the blade for the rest of the time until you need me. You still have my powers but they will not be defined as much as before."

"What do you mean, 'not as defined as before'?"

"The dragons are now your guardians for the time being. They only appear when I am in bitbeast form. Their wings are what you will get when needing defending and my phoenix wings will appear separately. It is less complicating than you think."

"Ok, let's begin the battle!"

The dragons roared in agreement and flew around me in a crisscross manor. They really were trying to protect me.

"Chaos! Use Phoenix Flower!"

Chaos screeched in agreement and flew into the air. His body started to catch on fire and then the fire separated and turned into a red rose. The rose was still on fire but the thorns and feathers from Chaos went after the two bitbeast in front. Wolborg and Dranzer cried out in pain, unable to dodge it in time.

"Dranzer!"

Kai screamed out.

He watched as Dranzer fell to the ground with Wolborg following.

He growled and then shouted, "Dranzer, use FIRE ARROW!"

(I'm making up new moves for Dranzer. I can't remember any of the original ones at the moment)

The red phoenix flew up into the air and emitted a red glow. Her wings flew back and then flew forward and a large red arrow came shooting out at Chaos.

"Wolborg, use ICE STORM!"

(Can't remember his either)

"Chaos, Dodge them and use PETAL DANCE!"

When the arrow and the ice shard from the storm came after Chaos, he flew into the air like a lightning bolt.

He then went after the rose and used his wings to break the petals apart. They flew apart and the came slicing into Dranzer and Wolborg.

They then dodged some of the attacks but one petal hit them both causing them to fall down.

That's when Tala and Kai both looked at one another and flew after Chaos. They both screamed one attack.

"ICE AND FIRE STORM! DESTRUCTION OF CHAOS!"

I watched in wonder as the storm that was brewing started to turn blue and red. Ice and fire sated to rain down on Chaos and even Dranzer and Wolborg.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!" I screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW! THE ATTACK WAS NEVER PERFECTED!" Kai screamed back.

Kai and Tala fell backwards form the force but I flew forward. The blow came from behind me.

I fell on top of something and couldn't move because of the force of the attack.

I heard Chaos, Dranzer, and Wolborg all howl or screech in pain and then I saw them go into their blades again. I heard others scream out as well.

It then went quiet.

I looked around and saw that there were ice shards and feathers everywhere. Some were even sticking out of the blades.

I felt something move underneath me and heard a grunt. I looked down and saw blue hair and purple eyes.

I blushed slightly and then got off of Kai. He looked like he was blushing to. We both got up and dusted ourselves off and saw that Tala was doing the same.

"That was intense," Bryan said coming up behind us.

His hair was everywhere. It looked funny.

I looked around again and saw the others that were watching were staring at us in either shock or with disgust. I glared at every single one of the ones who were glaring at me.

The dragons I just realized were hovering over me still. They were hissing slightly at the people glaring at me.

I felt Kai and Tala's stares at my back.

"Looks like you got new wings again."

I looked back and saw one phoenix wing that looked like Chaos's wing and then a dragon wing like the two dragons circling me. They flexed and pulled like a pair of new arms or legs. They felt warm like the others.

"Hm…I like this. They feel comfortable."

"Well, while you are getting the hang of your wings, we should go to lunch. The training area is probably not the best place to be right now."

"Why?"

"Because you, me, and Tala are all the center of attention and when that happens we get a lot of battles."

"Oh."

So we all went to lunch. After wards we went and trained in a different area and finally went to bed after a nice long dinner (It was a plate of food that made Ember think of horse crap. So they are being sarcastic when they say it was nice).


	7. Chapter 7

_**Phoenix Fire**_

Chapter 5

Ember's POV

I woke up and again noticed that I had no wings on my back, which made me feel weird. Now that I knew what they were for, I think I will have to get used to having them and not having them the next second.

I looked around and saw that Kai and Tala were still asleep. I lingered on Kai, thinking about what happened yesterday after the big blast. We hadn't really spoken since then. I wonder what he and Tala are dreaming about?

Kai's Dream Kai's POV

I was looking around and I saw that I wasn't in the Abbey anymore. I slowly sat up and realized that I was in the mansion that I used to live in with my mother and father before Voltaire killed them.

I got out of bed, feeling the cold tile against my feet. It felt nice really.

I walked to my door and opened it and looked down the hall. It was just how I remembered it.

The paintings of Russia and other parts of the world, of mother and father, paintings of me and also my cousin, Jace. He looked almost completely like me but he had a white phoenix bitbeast instead of a red or black one. He had black hair with red strikes through it. He was 3 years older than me.

We always would train together and would do everything together. I miss him so much.

He died in a car accident and since then, I haven't really trained at all. Everything we did, I haven't done since. He was like an older brother to me.

I walked down the hall being filled with the old memories when I noticed another painting that had a little girl with red hair, with yellow and orange streaks. Next to her was a man with the same colored hair and blood red eyes, just like hers.

It hit me then. This was a picture of Ember and some other man. He wasn't like Chaos, he had more of a dark tint to his hair and eyes that made them seem like they were dried blood.

I heard a noise coming from the kitchen that sounded like someone crying.

I ran to the noise and stopped just at the door and looked inside.

I saw the same man from the picture but I also saw my mother standing there in front of him. She was the one crying.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think that…I thought," she blubbered out.

She broke down onto the floor and sobbed even harder. I saw the man come down to her height and say something to her.

"I am not blaming you or your family, but I am blaming Voltaire. He tried to kill my sister and me; she probably doesn't even remember me anymore. He is the one who is causing all of us pain. All I ask is that you protect my sister."

My mother looked up and she nodded her head yes. She then looked back down and started to cry harder.

"She, your mother, was my best friend. She never did anything wrong and neither did your father. I thought that the chain was broken, that no more people would be excepted by the bitbeast but…I was wrong."

I saw the man look at her for another moment before he darted a look over to where I was standing.

"Kai…you can come out now. I need to speak to you."

My mother looked over to me. She saw me step hesitantly up to the man and she dried her tears. She then motioned for me to go to the man.

"Kai, sweet heart, this is Alec. He is a friend of the families son."

The man, Alec, nodded to me and then started to speak.

"You will be apart of this twist of fate, Kai Hiwatari. I know it doesn't make sense to you now, but when the time comes, you will remember this night and this conversation. For now, you will forget anything that had to do with me, or my sister."

Alec then started to speak a weird language and then I felt like I was dizzy. I fell to the floor, asleep.

Kai, Tala, and Ember's Room Kai's POV

I woke up and felt the dream come back like a slap to the face. It made me gasp for breath and then I felt like I normally do.

I sat up in bed and looked around the room, I saw Tala still asleep but no Ember. She must be in the bathroom or something.

I thought about the dream and how I had meet Ember's brother. I remembered that he said she probably didn't remember him at all.

I made a note to ask her about it later, just to see if that was true.

Ember's POV

I was in the bathroom trying to finish getting ready when I heard a gasp from my room. It sounded like Kai.

I finished getting ready and brushing my teeth.

I rung my cold wet hair out of my face and threw my clothes on.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kai sitting up on his bed looking at nothing in particular but…looking like he was uneasy.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

I asked worriedly.

He jumped slightly at my voice but then calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You done in the bathroom?"

I nodded my head 'yes' and Kai got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ember's MIND

"_Ember? What is wrong?"_

"_That dream…why does it have to come every night?"_

_Chaos was silent for a long time and then finally spoke._

"_That dream is the most important memory in your mind. That memory is a look at how you came to be and why you are going to fight this battle."_

_I brewed over that for a while and then finally shook my head. It made a little bit more sense but was still confusing._

"_I still don't get some of it though."_

"_In time you will. It appears so you can find the hidden meaning in its story."_

**Back in the room**

Ember's POV

Tala started to wake up after I talked to Chaos and said good morning.

He then got up and waited for Kai to get out of the bathroom so he could change.

After they both changed, we went to go meet the others and eat breakfast. (Woopdy freaking doo!)

Kai was silent, but not the normal silent. He seemed like he was sort of shocked and confused.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

I asked quietly.

He jumped slightly again and looked up at me.

He then got a defensive look on his face.

"Nothing."

He then sped up ahead of Tala and me. I was hurt personally.

"What I do wrong?"

Tala looked at me apologetically.

"He gets moody sometimes. Don't take it personally. He does it to everybody almost all the time."

I still felt like I was involved some how with why he is feeling like this.

Kai's POV

I still couldn't get the dream out of my head. I felt like I should remember something else to go with it but…nothing.

I then felt a warm feeling come over me and time seemed to stand still.

I looked back and saw Tala and Ember both frozen in time and in mid-step.

I looked ahead of me again and saw Chaos in human form and Dranzer right behind him…she was in human form to.

She had a pair of blue jeans on and a red and orange shirt on. Her hair was red, orange, and yellow with a black streak through it. Her eyes were a pitch-black color with a red pupil.

"Kai, that dream came to you because Ember's past is intertwined with her and her future. You are the one who will over all, help save her and save the world."

Dranzer said in a low voice. It sounded a bit soprano.

"You have to tell her about her brother today…she will meet him soon and will need to know who he is."

Chaos spoke quietly.

Then, time began up again and Tala and Ember started to move again.

I stood still, thinking about how I was going to do this.

Ember's POV

I saw Kai stop up ahead of us and we walked up beside him and stopped.

"Kai, really, something's seems wrong with you today. What is it?"

Tala asked.

Kai turned to look at me.

"I need to speak to you…alone."

Tala looked at him and then at me.

"Ok…?"

I nodded for Tala to go ahead of us and he hesitated but started walking again.

After he was out of earshot and we couldn't see him, Kai started speaking.

"Ember, do you have a brother?"

"Um…no. Why?"

Kai was silent for a while and then spoke again.

"Because you do have a brother…and he is coming soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoenix Fire**

**Chapter 6**

Kai's POV

"What?"

"You have a brother and he will be coming soon."

"How is that possible…I never had a older brother and…my mother and father are dead. I couldn't have a little brother either."

She was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Then you should believe me when I say you have a brother…I saw him in my dream this morning."

I felt a little uncomfortable talking about a dream and I don't like talking a lot so.

She looked at me for a long time and the sighed.

"I-I believe you. But how could in not remember him?"

"Your memory was wiped when your parents died. You couldn't remember him at all…but I saw him the night your parents died. He brought you to my family who gave you to an orphanage so you might not get caught up with this mess."

She looked like she was in pure shock and, hey, I would be to if I found out I had and older brother from out of nowhere.

"Do you know his name?"

"His name is Alec and he looks almost exactly like you."

She was quiet for a minute and then she smiled.

"Well…at least I got some part, other then those dreams, about my past back."

I smirked slightly and then turned around and Ember and me started to walk into the dining room.

Ember's POV

I saw Tala and the others and I ran up ahead of Kai to tell them the news.

"Guys! Guess what!"

"What?"

Bryan asked.

"I found out that I have an older brother and that he is coming to see me soon."

I was so happy that I could just break out and fly around the room, which I almost did until I realized I had barely enough space to so I glided on the floor.

"Hey, calm down. I know your excited and all but no need to hurt yourself or anyone else for the matter…even though that would be funny."

Ian said.

I flew over to him and glared down.

"Are you implying that it would be funny to see me get hurt?"

Ian almost wet his pants.

"NO! I mean, that would be funny to see you hurt someone else. DON"T HURT ME!"

Ian covered his face with his hands.

I surprised him by picking him up and hugging him.

"Sorry, I'm just way to happy right now!"

"C-chocking…here."

I looked down and saw he was turning even purpler than his hair.

"Oops, sorry, Ian."

I flew back onto the ground and lightly placed him on the floor, whipping off invisible dirt from his shoulders. And then I laughed nervously.

**Tala's POV**

I watched the scene play out in front of me and the others and saw out of the corner of my eye Kai sit next me.

"So…this is what you were going to tell her?"

I whispered to him.

He nodded his head once and looked back up to where Ember was dancing a weird dance with poor Bryan.

She was jerking him around like a rag doll.

I laughed quietly to myself and then was…dragged into the same thing.

She started to grab my arms and then she started to fly around our table, which caused a lot of people to stare.

I felt like a rag doll that was being torn to pieces.

"Um…Ember, my arms aren't supposed to fall off. I think they are!"

She laughed and then put me back on the ground.

At least that was over.

She finally calmed down after all of this and took a seat. She even didn't complain about the food…, which was weird because even Kai and myself complain about it.

I looked over to Kai and saw him look a little…dejected?

_Hmm, I wonder?,_ I thought to myself.

**Kai's POV**

I watched the others talking to Ember and how happy she seemed to be. I was even smiling, really smiling, about it myself.

I made sure no one saw though. I already was embarrassed enough when Ember fell on top of me a couple days ago.

I blushed again at the memory.

"Hey, Kai, what we going to do today? Want to watch me beat the living crap out of all these guys in the dining room?"

Ember was right in my face. She was so happy and delirious that it didn't register to her at all.

"Uh…sure?"

I saw Tala snicker out of the corner of my eye and made a note to punch him later.

I was able to glare at him though and he laughed at that.

Ember then grabbed us all, don't know how she managed that, by the hands and flew out of the room as fast as a bullet.

…I mean that literally by the way.

Training Room

**Ember's POV**

We reached the training room and spotted people in the room.

It was Voltaire and Boris with another girl.

She had dark blue hair and bright yellow eyes that looked like cats eyes.

She was wearing a pair of the clothes like mine but with a back still and she had what looked like a blue leopard tattoo on her arm.

She looked sort of frighten but she looked courage's at the same time.

"We thought you would be here soon. This is Sapphire Night. She is a new member here in the Abbey. I would like you all to show her around. She will be living with you three, Tala, Kai, and Ember."

The three of us looked at each other and then went up to her and introduced ourselves.

"Hello, my names Ember."

(A/N: her wings went back to tattoo form)

"This is Kai and Tala."

I pointed to them and then I introduced the other boys. They said hi.

I looked up and noticed that Voltaire and Boris were gone.

"Hey…are you Ember Rose?"

"Yes…how did you know my last name?"

"I was at the orphanage were you used to live and I heard about you from the other kids…they called you a freak."

I frowned at that comment.

"Yeah…they did always call me that. In fact, they used to call me every name in the book."

I saw Tala and Kai look at me and they both looked concerned.

"Well…I didn't think you were. I never meet you so how could I tell if you were or not."

I smiled and then got a great idea…well, great idea in my standards any way.

"Hey…why don't we have a bey-battle?"

"Sure. You against me ok?"

"Sure…but there is something I have to tell you."

"Shoot."

"Now don't freak out but…how about I show you instead."

She looked at me funny and then she saw what I meant.

I let my wings come out of my back and saw my nails turn to claws, identifying the dragons being there as well.

She gasped in surprise and then she smiled.

"I thought I was the only one! This changes everything!"

"What?!"

All of us screamed.

"I can do that to, but I don't get wings. I get a tail and claws on my feet and hands. I also get razor sharp teeth."

I then saw her tattoo glow and the leopard appeared to jump off her arm and then mold into her body again, but on her hands and feet.

She grew a long blue tail and some fur on her body that was also blue. She got razor sharp teeth and claws on her hands and feet as well.

"See what I mean?"

"Oh…my…goodness!"

There was someone else like me….

This is going to become a beautiful friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoenix Fire

_Chapter 7_

Ember's POV

This was amazing!

I guess Chaos didn't know that there was another clan like mine that could do this.

"_I didn't know at all that there was another clan…sorry_."

I laughed at him in my head and then went back to the real world.

"Soooo…how about that battle?"

"Definitely!"

We all got around the dish and Sapphire and me got ready.

"Ok…do you want to fight me or do you want your guardian to do it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am able to fight the bitbeast myself. I can turn into a half bread, the cross between the change, and fight."

"Let me ask Chaos if he wants to battle."

"Ok."

Ember's mind

"_Chaos, can't fight or do you want to?"_

"_You_ _fight, Ember. You take a try."_

"_Thank you!"_

Ember's POV

"Chaos said I could fight this time. I guess he wants me to have practice."

"Great. Then let's get started."

I grabbed the blade and then got into position to launch while she did the same.

"Ok, ready. Three…Two…One. LET IT RIP!"

Sapphire and me launched the blades and they connected.

Sparks flew everywhere and then they separated to fall into the middle of the dish.

Sapphire and me then were suddenly lifted into the air and placed on an invisible floor.

I started to freak out but finally calmed down when she told me that it was normal.

_Right, now the fight begins_, I thought to myself.

"Black Fire Petal Dance!"

I screamed out loud.

I felt my wings fly out all the way and stretch as far as they could, then I felt my body grow red feathers and claws.

What I didn't expect was that I grew a helmet on my head that had a beak on it, and my clothes turned into the same dress like form it was when I first got here.

I saw almost the same exact thing happen to Sapphire next.

She still had her tail and other extra abilities and then her clothes changed into blue instead of black.

She grew a helmet like thing as well, but it had a head of leopard on it with its mouth wide open.

Back to my attack, the sky turned as dark as it could be. Then a circle came around me and black fire came emitting out of it pointing outwards and started to spin. It formed a tornado and petals came spinning around in the gust of wind.

I flew up out of the tornado and went behind it. I saw Sapphire trying to hold her ground against the wind as well as the boys watching us.

"Bring the rain!"

The petals then came swarming around Sapphire and cut her in every spot. She gritted in pain and then jumped into the air to do her own move.

"Lightning Wave!"

A huge wave formed behind her that started to spark like lightning. It then flew towards me and I screamed in pain as the static burned me body.

My attack and hers then both disappeared at the same time and everything went back to normal.

Sapphire and me both stood up, me with the most difficulty.

I cried silently because of the static still flowing through my body every time I moved.

She saw this and smirked slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it so hard. It's an unperfected move that I'm still working on."

"Ok…I-I will be alright."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kai glare at Sapphire like he would kill her if she tried that again.

I thought that was weird but went back to the battle at hand.

I inspected her wounds and noticed that she was almost just as bad as me.

Her cuts were bleeding like crazy and she was limping on one knee.

"OK, let's finish this up quickly."

She said quietly.

I nodded my head and then did a clap above my head.

A lightning bolt came and hit the ground, causing it to vibrate. She did a front flip and then kicked the ground with her heal, making the ground crack in half.

The guys were all swaying from side to side, trying to keep their balance. I even noticed that the audience grew to be almost everyone was in the room.

Then we screamed the exact same attack at the same time.

"LIGHTNING GROUND FIZZURE!!"

The whole room filled with a blinding yellow light and then a bunch of rocks and cement came flying into the air, almost hitting the both of us and hitting a couple of the audience.

Then, everything went black.

I floated in mid air for a second, not seeing anything at all.

I felt like someone was there…watching me.

I tried to look around but I still couldn't see, until a red flash came and opened up to reveal an outline of a person's body.

"Ember…do you remember me?"

I kept staring at the figure and then a memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

The sky was a nice shade of blue and only one cloud was in the air. The sun shone brightly on my skin and I felt the grass beneath me start to sway when the wind picked up.

_I could feel an arm around me and I looked over to see an older boy, with the same exact hair I had and slightly darker eyes. _

"_Alec, when are mommy and daddy coming home?"_

"_Soon, they will be here in a couple of hours actually."_

_I smiled brightly at him and then I leaned my head on his shoulder. _

_I felt completely safe and out of harms way. _

"_Big brother, are you going to stay long?"_

_Alec stayed there for a while and then he closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly sat up and helped me stand up as well._

"_Ember…I'm going to be going away for a long time. I can't stay long and I won't be able to write or talk to you. You must try and forget I existed. It is the only way to protect you."_

_I started to cry when he said he wouldn't be able to see me, talk, or write to me. _

_I then talked him in a hug that made him wobble a bit then he hugged me back. I cried harder then I had ever in my life. _

_He was my best friend and the only one who understood me. He was always there for me, even when mom and dad where there. He would cheer me up if anything happened._

"_I will see you again, someday. But for now, I am not aloud to be in any contact with the world. I love you, Ember. I will always be with you, you must believe that."_

_I nodded my head, still crying._

_Alec then let me go and kneeled in front of me and gave me a kiss on the forehead._

"_I will be leaving tomorrow and when I do, I will wipe your memory of me. And when the time comes, someone will remind you and I will see you again."_

_I looked at him for a bit and then I closed my eyes and opened up to look at the sky. _

"_Come on…let's get you inside and get something to eat. What do you want?"_

"_Can we have pancakes?!"_

"_Pancakes? For Lunch…sure why not?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_He picked me up and put on his shoulders and brought me back into the house._

I looked at him closely and then I said quietly, "Alec?"

He nodded.

I finally was able to get my arms and legs to move and I jumped up to hug him as tight as possible.

"I really missed you…can I say that?"

He laughed and nodded his head.

"I missed you to, little sis."

The darkness soon turned into a yellow light then we where back in the stadium.

I saw Kai and the others, Tala holding Sapphire up. Then I saw a person out of the corner of my eye.

I looked and saw Chaos standing there but he was slightly invisible.

I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Good to see you again, Alec."

"To you as well, my friend. Thank you for taking care of Ember when I could not."

"Wait? You can see him?"

"Only you, me, and the boy with the phoenix bit-beast can see and hear Chaos."

I finally got a closer look at Alec.

He was wearing a pair of black army pants and a black army shirt. Around his neck was a long black cape that covered the bottom part of his face.

I smiled when I saw a black phoenix like necklace around his neck.

"What kind of stone is that phoenix pendent made of?"

"Onyx. Found the stone and made it myself."

"Is that why mom and dad gave me this red phoenix one, so I could have one like yours?"

"Yes and no. Yes, so that you and me could find each other again. And no, because I gave it to them to give to you so you can know something about your past."

"OH," I said.

We then heard clapping form across the room and everyone turned to see Voltaire and Boris.

"Well done, Ember and Sapphire, you have brought me some valuable gifts."

I glared at him and felt Alec put me behind him to protect me and saw and heard Chaos growl and curse at Voltaire.

"You even brought me another Phoenix host…"


	10. UPdate and Apology

Hey! It's me!

I'm sorry I haven't even updated this thing since I posted it, but I really lost my desire to write. Also, I re-read this story and I saw all the different spelling, grammar, and describing errors I have made in it.

I've decided I'm going to try and re-write it and describe everything more, even put more stuff into it.

If I don't get to it, it will be officially discontinued. So, I'm sorry if people actually read it, liked it, and now don't care about it since I haven't updated it. DX FAIL!

So, I will soon post a different story, with the same name, of it. It will be called Phoenix Fire Reborn, if I can get it posted, and I will try to be more diligent on updating and what-not.

Also! If I don't finish it again, then I will be giving it up for adoption to whoever wants to use the idea and or characters I put into it.

Hope you guys accept my apology and will read it when I post it!

Luvs ya'll!

Harmony Alice Valentine AKA: Autobot Femme


End file.
